This invention relates to a greeting card; everyone is familiar with greeting cards. The most popular is the type having a first section folded over a second section and covering a message thereon with the first section having a picture printed on its exposed face. Christmas cards are the best example and a common practice is to position received cards to display them. This invention relates to a new and improved Greeting Card, and more particularly to a Greeting Card to add one's personal touch of artwork and expression to this invention wherein one is encouraged to color and/or print the illustrations and/or drawings and/or cartoons. It is designed as to be colorable.